


after class with my mam sephiroth

by booboolius



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: Sephiroth asks to spend the night at your place





	after class with my mam sephiroth

The excruciatingly hot summer air nearly scorched your face as you exited your campus library. “This is ridiculous,” you mumbled as you fanned your soon-to-be sweaty face with your free hand. “Why is it still over a hundred degrees outside in September?!” You angrily fished your earbuds out of your backpack and jammed them in your ears. Listening to your favorite song always made you feel slightly better when you were upset or lightly jogging back to your car after class to minimize your time in the sun as much as possible.

A couple minutes later you were in the parking lot. Your car was in view, you could nearly reach it! As you took your next step, someone tapped your shoulder, causing you to jump in shock. You turned back quickly to shoot the perpetrator a dirty look only to find that it was Sephiroth, one of your most reliable classmates. “Oh. I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said.

“It’s fine,” you reassured, relaxing your tense shoulders. While you were somewhat relieved to see Sephiroth, you still wanted to get back to your car and drive back to your not-so-luxurious off-campus apartment. “So did you need something? Or…” You mentally cursed yourself for being so apprehensive. You’d tried to be as nice as possible to everyone you’d met throughout your college experience and now you were about to ruin everything you’d worked so hard to achieve.

“I was wondering if I could spend the night at your place.” It sounded more like a demand than a request. At least he wasn’t offended by your tone.

By this point you were resting against the nearest car. Your head rolled back slightly and you felt a particularly cool-ish gust of wind hit your neck and chin. As politely as possible, you exhaled, “Why?” You were starting to get annoyed. You just wanted to get in your car and enjoy the air conditioning.

Sephiroth shifted a little bit, but he didn’t seem nervous. By now several locks of his silver hair stuck to his forehead. “My roommate is making apple juice,” he began, putting his hair in a neat ponytail. “He told me not to come home tonight.”

You contemplated the scenario for a moment. “Yeah sure,” you said, spinning on your heel and continuing to your car. “Let’s just hurry up and get out of this heat.”

Sephiroth uttered a quiet, “Ugh, thanks,” before lightly jogging after you. The two of you soon got into the car, and you quickly turned the AC to full blast. The ride back to your apartment was a good one; you and Sephiroth took this time to shittalk your peers and professors and sing along to radio songs.

You pulled up to your apartment complex right as the current song ended. “You know,” you began, unlocking your front door. “I never knew you could be so...fun? To hang out with, I mean.”

“Oh yeah I know,” he replied as he followed you into your shoddy apartment. You both set your backpacks on the big couch in the living room area.

You kicked off your shoes and retrieved an ice cold bottle of water from your refrigerator. Aiming a rapidly condensating bottle towards Sephiroth, who was still standing awkwardly by your front door, you asked, “Hey did you want one?”

“Oh, sure.” He jumped over your couch with no hands and sprinted to the kitchen. Taking the cool refreshing beverage out of your hands. “Thank you very much,” he said, clinking his open bottle against yours. The impact forced some water to spill out of both of your bottles and trickle down both your hands.

You shook the water off your hands then downed half the bottle. Putting the half full bottle back in the fridge beside your beloved bottle of Snapple. “Right...anyway I’m gonna take a quick nap. There’s some ramen in the cupboard if you’re starving.”  _ Try not to eat it, though _ , you almost added. But you didn’t because you didn’t want to be rude to your guest. 

You entered your bedroom and grabbed a thick quilt out of your closet. Tossing it onto the couch, you said, “You can sleep on the couch. I should be up in about an hour.” And with that you returned to your room and collapsed on your bed and passed out.

Just as planned, you awoke about an hour later, suddenly in the mood for a nice cold Snapple. You glanced at the faded digital clock on your night table; it read ‘11:23pm’. You slid out from under your comforter and shuffled out to the kitchen. On your couch lay a sleeping Sephiroth. The television was on and playing Property Brothers, but he clearly wasn’t watching it. You decided to get your Snapple before turning off the TV.

You snagged your Snapple from out the fridge and opened it with shocking ease.  _ Odd _ , you thought as you brought the bottle up to your lips.  _ Aren’t these usually more difficult to open? _ You shrugged.  _ Ah well _ , you thought as you closed your eyes and took a big gulp of your Snapple. 

Your eyes shot open violently in response to the taste of the Snapple.  _ It’s...watered down? _ You nearly slammed the glass bottle on the counter in rage.  _ Impossible...this is a new bottle, _ you thought, eyeing the bottle suspiciously. Eyebrows furrowing, you scratched your chin in deep thought.  _ How could it— _

You glanced over at Sephiroth and suddenly it clicked.

_ He...He drank some of my Snapple and then...filled the rest with water...so I wouldn’t notice. _

You were overcome with rage. After all you’d done for Sephiroth, how did he decide to repay you? By drinking your Snapple.

You could kill him. You could kill him right now and not regret it one bit.

_ He drank my Snapple _ . You considered dumping the bottle’s contents down the drain but decided last minute that that’d be a waste of Snapple and instead twisted the cap on and put it back in the fridge.

_ I’d probably get kicked out of college if I killed him, though. _ You sighed and stopped sifting through your knife drawer long enough to slam it shut. You decided instead to make better use of your time and revise that essay of yours that was due in less than half an hour one last time.

_ He’s getting me a six-pack of Snapple tomorrow morning _ , you thought, turning on your laptop.  _ And some of his roommate’s apple juice, too _ . 


End file.
